


i just wanna make out (in my car)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, 5+1 Things, F/M, Kissing, SIKE, basically me going 'and now kiss', in CARS, inspired by a song, these two idiots really like to take their sweet time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Independently of one another, Jack and Phryne have both thought what it might be like to kiss one another.5+1 Phrack in (and around) cars.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	i just wanna make out (in my car)

**Author's Note:**

> This was specifically inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1p4drQeTm8) song, of the same title - it felt a bit true to both of them at certain points in their journey so 
> 
> Enjoy, I guess? :)

**1**

Phryne was shaking.  


He couldn’t work out whether it was anger, or sadness.  


Their latest case had brought them to the doorstep of one Len Osbourne and his wife, who had cowed in her chair as they tried to ask questions of her about her boss - recently fished out of the Yarra.  


Heavily powdered, she had told them that he got handsy with the other factory girls, shooting a fearful look at her husband behind her.  


They had left with a fuller picture of their victim and hearts slightly wearier.  


Given the events at Café Repliqué earlier that month, he also couldn’t rule out fear.  


“Miss Fisher? Are you alright?”  


“Yes, Jack, I’m fine.” She looked up at him, defiant, though of her own tears, threatening to fall, or the world’s cruelty he wasn’t quite sure.  


He flashed her a sympathetic smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, the kind he used to comfort distraught witnesses.  


Her eyes almost softened. Reaching out, he placed a comforting hand on her leg, meeting her eyes with a tilt of his head.  


“I wish I could save the whole world,”  


He didn’t say anything, just pursed his lips in understanding and rubbed his thumb over her knee.  


(And in that moment, she could have kissed him for his understanding. But she mustn’t.)  


**2**

“Jack!”  


Hands on the door handle, he stilled, then turned to face the flurry of fabric and frills that was Miss Fisher heading his way.  


She continued to barrel towards him, abruptly stopping herself with a hand on his chest. He leaned back onto the car door.  


“I’m glad you could come to our little show in the end; I hope you enjoyed it,” she grinned.  


He nodded in acquiescence. “I think my Constable enjoyed it, given how he has yet to appear. I assume Miss Williams is still inside,”  


“And you, Inspector?”  


He looked at her warningly from underneath his eyelashes.  


“Miss Williams looked very fetching,”  


“Jaaack,”  


He couldn’t help the twinkle in his eye and the grin, mirroring her own fondly exasperated look.  


“Elegant as always, Miss Fisher.”  


“Thank you,” she said demurely, despite the smile stretched across her face.  


Her eyes lit up, as if the idea had just crossed her mind. “Would you care to join us for supper this evening?”  


“As much as I would like to, Miss Fisher, I cannot assure my punctuality. I may have put off a fair amount of paperwork to attend this gala, and it may demand my attention for the rest of the day,”  


“All work and no play, Inspector?”  


He smirked. “On the contrary, this was most definitely play,”  


She tsk’d good-naturedly.  


“I may be able to drop your emeralds back tonight. We’ll see.”  


She fixed him with a stare. “Well then,”  


If he was inclined to read penny dreadfuls at all, he would have called what she was now levelling at him a smoulder.  


“You're welcome anytime, Jack, you know that? I do hope to see you tonight.” He could have sworn she licked her lips.  


“Indeed, Miss Fisher, I do. Thank you.”  


(And in that moment, he thought it would almost be worth the fallout to lean over and just kiss her, damn the consequences. But he was a cautious man.)  


**3**  


It wasn't her.  


It wasn’t her in the car.  


She was standing next to him, taunting her with her élan, her vitality, her passion.  


And oh God, he had gone and done the one thing he had promised himself he wouldn't do.  


He had gone and fallen in love with her.  


With her élan, her vitality, her passion. And her heart.  


Lord help him.  


(He couldn't.)  


**4**  


It had been puzzling her ever since the case at the university; why it had stung so much to be without Jack. It’s not as if they had been hanging off each other’s arms before, their cases overlapping every couple of weeks or so.  


But his departure had left an unexplainably bigger hole than expected. She had sworn off him and gone dancing, shared a drink and a bed with a bright young thing, and still felt a little off balance.  


Their waltz resumed, and yet she still couldn’t work out why she had felt so out of sorts. He was a very good friend - she tried it on for size, but it lacked something.  


She had missed the matching of wits, the intellectual challenge, and the back-and-forth of two people on the same wavelength - again, not wrong, but a little too confined.  


She slammed the door, adrenaline still rushing from having been discovered at the radio station, and clasped the wheel.  


“Right,” she sighed.  


And then he looked over at her, still slightly breathless with that clever half smile that lived in the corner of his mouth; eyes sparkling with the thrill of the chase and no small amount of wonder - she had so missed that look when they had been apart - and it all slipped into place.  


Oh.  


(She had never intended to fall in love; but in that moment, she thought she just might have.)  


**5**  


Jack got back into the car and sighed. All chances of him acting on his intentions had fled when Prudence Stanley rounded the corner with her disapproving stare.  


The hum of the engine was only just going when he heard the door slam and saw a vaguely floaty figure move towards the car at pace. It took another moment to register that it was Miss Fisher, apparently in the first coat that came to hand. Which wouldn’t have done much against the chill of the early spring evening. He could see her tense against the cold as she pulled the door open and plopped down in the seat.  


“Jack,”  


“Miss Fisher.”  


She looked at him with an expression that on anyone else he would have called unsure. But Phryne Fisher was not one to be unsure. It just looked sweet.  


Though he would deny it vehemently if she asked.  


She continued to fix him with that look, and he was beginning to feel thoroughly scrutinised.  


“Why are you here, Miss Fisher? Surely you did not run across the road in your driving coat and nightgown just to stare at me,”  


The expression behind her eyes shifted to exasperation filtered through something softer, and rested her hand on his cheek. She shifted, so they were nose to nose, and pressed her lips to his.  


“Just making sure we’re clear about that particular detail, Inspector,”  


Taken aback, he does the only thing that comes to mind; he lurches forward to capture her face in his hands and brings her back to him, returning the gesture, trying to put all of his hopes and promises into it.  


He swallows a moan, whose he's not entirely sure, but then she’s pulling back, looking at him from under hooded eyes.  


“Not tonight, Jack. I want to do this properly,”  


He nodded, able to think past the moment now she wasn’t pressed against him.  


“Besides, I’ve waited a long time for this,” she said, sotto voce, eyes sparkling.  


He merely hummed in response.  


(And in that moment, though neither knew it of the other, they both decided it was worth it to fall.)  


**+1**  


He received her telegram as summer turned to autumn.  


ETA TWO DAYS EARLIER **STOP** PICK UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF **QUERY** IN ALL SENSES  


Her letters had spoken of an early March return, so there he was on the airfield at the closing of February, conspiring against all the literary connotations of the season, ready to leap into what could possibly be the best new beginning he’s ever experienced.  


He had barely been there an hour when the buzzing of the engine could be heard above him. He smiled pleasantly, putting the bookmark back into the dog-eared book and placing it on the back seat. He got out and leaned on the bonnet of the car, same pleasant smile plastered on his face when she finally touched down and almost leaped out of the cockpit to greet him. She ran up to him, and with uncharacteristic restraint, stopped.  


“Hullo, Jack,” she said, breathless.  


“Miss Fisher,” he replied, the smile broadening to inhabit his whole body.  


“You’re here.”  


“You're surprised? You did say pick up where we left off,” he chuckled.  


“Jack Robinson. I - ” She took his hand in hers and slipped her fingers in between his. “How I’ve missed you.”  


“Likewise, Miss Fisher.”  


Finally, he reached for her, and they went up in flames.  


Lips crashing; engulfed in the burning passion that had been left to simmer by fate and time for too long. He pressed closer to her, felt her returning squeeze, arms resting on his waist. Her tongue traced the seam of his lower lip, asking for entry - he gave it, drowning in the feeling of his whole body up against hers. His hands traced her every curve, ghosting her hips, winding themselves across the small of her back. Her hands on his chest snaked up and around his neck, enveloping them in _this_ , new and old, expected and not, wanted, hoped for, fought for.  


But more than that, it was a gentle homecoming. He sighed into the kiss and she smiled against his lips.  


“Let’s go home, Jack,”  


(And they did.)


End file.
